Sonics Rockin Rose Part 10
by CleoNightMagic
Summary: What happened?


Sonics Rockin Rose

(A SonAmy Story)

Part 10

Faults and Forgiveness

Beep, beep, beep...Sonic ran down the hall not letting go of Amy's cold hand, looking down at her bloody and unconscious body... the doctors and medics swarmed around her rolling her down to the surgery room as quickly as they could. Shouts and discussions were coming back and forth thinking about their patient. "What's her name?" one doctor said, "Amy Rose!" another replied. They arrived in front of the surgery room.

"Sir, you need to let her go and let us handle the rest!" a doctor said.

"I'm not leaving her!" Sonic responded, not quite pleasantly might I add.

"Sir, if you let her go, then we can probably save her!" the doctor responded.

Was it a risk he wanted to take? If he let her go then that might be the last time he would see Amy, unconscious and bloody...he looked down at Amy.

"...just please be careful..." Sonic pleaded. The doctor nodded...

"I'll do the best I can to bring her back." The doctor said.

Sonic had to trust him, he let go of Amy's hand leaving her life in their hands. And watched Amy and the doctors go into the surgery room. "Please...bring her back..." he whispered to himself.

"Sonic!" a voice from behind cried.

He turned around to see it was his friends and the band mates running towards him.

"Sonic what happened?" Tails said.

"Amy...she...she was shot, an assassination attempt..." Sonic chocked on his own words. He was still traumatized by the whole event. What's worse, he put the blame all on himself...he had done it again...he wasn't fast enough to save her, to catch her...he fell to his knees and bawled out into tears. His friends crowded around him. Even Shadow did.

"It's all my fault...I couldn't save her..."

"Sonic don't say that! It's not your fault, you didn't know until the last second! You tried your best!" Andrew said. He patted his back trying his best to comfort him.

Beep, beep, beep, beep...doctors were swarming around Amy in the emergency room performing surgery, try to find the bullet and find out where she was bleeding, for she was bleeding internally as well. Beep, beep, beep, beep...

"I couldn't save her..." Sonic quietly said. He got up to his knees.

Knuckles came to him, "We will find whoever did this Sonic, I promise."

Beep, beep, beep...

"Told her..." he said. Then he continued...

"How I really felt about her...all this time, how I truly felt about her." he finished.

Beep, beep, beep...

"CLEAR!" one nurse shouted.

Shock...

Beep...beep...

"I couldn't get to her in time again..." the blue hedgehog said.

Then suddenly a voice from behind came from them...

"Outta my way! Where is she? Where is SHE?" the voice was familiar...Tina.

"Tina!" Sonic whispered. Everyone paused and looked at her. "Where is she? Where is Amy?" Tina said mostly looking at Sonic.

"They just took her to surgery, who are you?" Rouge said in curiosity.

"I'm Tina, from the pub. But that doesn't matter now. I'm one of Amy's close friends...and I demand to know what happened." Tina said in a stern and demanding voice. Sonic looked down to his shoes, and all he could think about was seeing the terror in Amy's eyes, thinking of how he couldn't make it to her in time. He would have gladly laid down his life for Amy. Why would anyone...ANYONE, want to kill Amy? He walked towards the window and saw Amy, and all the blood, and the doctors around her. He felt so disgusting...he was just watching the girl he cared about most, life just slowly slipping away, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Beep...beep...beep...

"Amy..." he quietly said.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you...I couldn't reach you...again. Forgive me, for not saying anything to you until it was too late...please Amy, fight, you have to fight." he whispered to himself.

The others looked at him from the distance, everybody was trying to contain their tears, some showed their tears...Tails embraced Cream, trying his best to comfort her, Marina was crying her eyes out and rested her head on Matt's chest while Matt held her close, Andrew and Peter leaned against the wall trying their best to contain their tears, Rouge crossed her arms and looked away, Knuckles sat down and looked down to the floor in silence, Shadow did his best to comfort Rouge, Tina had said nothing, she still hadn't gotten her answer. She walked up to Sonic and saw what he saw. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Amy's a strong girl...you know that better than anyone right?" Tina said in a soft voice. She didn't want and answer anymore. She saw enough. She saw the 'Breaking News', she saw Amy in her surgery...and she saw her friends suffering.

Sonic didn't respond to her. He was to broken, he felt like he couldn't feel anything anymore, he couldn't say anything anymore, hear anything anymore. He tried to reach for Amy, but all that happened was his one hand weakly placing itself on the window.

About an hour had passed, but it felt like days. The doctor came out of the surgery room. He saw all of the friends, and they all raised their attention to the doctor. Tina asked the question everybody had been wanting to know...

"How is she?"

The doctor replied in a soft voice, "During the surgery, she suffered from cardiac arrest, it must have been from the shock of the bullet. But she will be fine. But she needs to be kept a close eye on. She will probably will be feeling well enough to see tomorrow, but for now you should all go home and get some rest."

They all sighed in relief, but they wanted to see Amy and didn't want to go home. However they did as the doctor said. Sonic walked home, but since he was the one who tried to save Amy, he was stopped every minute (or so it seemed) to be interviewed by someone, he didn't want to talk to anybody, he got home and couldn't relax...he wanted to see Amy. Every time he closed his eyes he just saw Amy being shot and falling to the ground, he saw him tackling Amy trying to save her, trying to keep her awake, not leaving her eyes. He sighed and got up from his couch and went up to his bedroom...he saw the picture book and immediately went to the section where it had pictures of only Sonic and Amy. He then saw a picture that brought an old memory to him...

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

"Okay Amy...NOW!" a 13 year old blue hedgehog shouted. "Okay!" the 12 year old pink hedgehog responded, "I'm sure going to impress you now Sonic!" she finished. She took out her hammer and started swinging at some training robots made by a 7 year old fox boy with two tails, standing right next by his blue friend. The pink girl swung her hammer left and right, right and left...the blue boy looked at her in amazement.

His fox friend nudged his arm with his shoulder..."Hehehe...I think you like her Sonic." Tails said. Sonic looked down at his friend and shook his head, "Tails your too young to think things like that." his blue friend said and gave his friend a noogie.

And looked back at the girl and thought..."She is kinda cute though."

He saw that the girl had finished the training and stopped the timer. "Great job Amy! That was a record!" Sonic said. She panted and leaned against her hammer and smiled at him, "Thanks Sonic. I've been practicing." she said.

"You kids must be starving, you've been training all day." a voice from behind said. They all turned around and saw a lady rabbit walking with her 7 year old bunny child, they both had picnic baskets in their hands. "Cream and I made you all something to eat." she said.

The girl bunny giggled and ran up to her friends. "My mommy says that we can have a picnic!" she said.

They all sat down under the large shaded tree. "Thanks for doing this, Vanilla, you too Cream." Sonic said. "This is like your little hang out place...near the lake, with a shaded tree, and you have plenty of space to run around and train in." Vanilla said. They all nodded.

Amy got up and looked down at Sonic and giggled, Sonics ears perked up and saw Amy smiling at him, "Hey Sonic, wanna race me?" Amy said. He was kind of confused, and then laughed. "Ah, you know I'll beat you Amy, anytime, anywhere!" he got and faced her. They both stared at each other competitively.

"Bring it on!" Amy challenged, and then continued..."if I win...you have to be my boyfriend for one full day!" she said. Sonic flushed, but he knew he was going to win so why was he thinking about that? He shook the thought from his head. "And if I win...you can't chase me for a whole week." he said.

"Deal..." she competitively said. "DEAL!" Sonic shouted, and they shook hands. Vanilla took out her camera. "This should be entertaining." she giggled.

The young teenage blue hedgehog decided to go easy on this pink hedgehog. Tails called out the countdown..."3...2...1...GO!" and waved his hands. And they took off, Sonic was going slow and Amy was in the lead. When she almost reached the end, Sonic sped up, full blast! And crossed the finish line. The wind blew Amy's hair and she almost lost her balance.

Amy sat down and was sad, Sonic technically teased her...she didn't care she lost, she just didn't like being teased. Sonic realized what he had done and sat down next by her and said, "Hey, I'm sorry I did that. That was kinda rude for me to do huh?"

She looked at him and smiled, "You really mean that?" Sonic nodded.

"One hundred percent!" he said. Amy's face lit up and tackled him and gave him a big hug.

CLICK!

The camera shot that moment. "Isn't that sweet?" she said, looking at the picture on the screen...

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

He closed the book. "So much has happened since then...how could things have gotten this bad? She's been through enough...she knew...if she ever was my friend and close to me, she would and could get hurt. And yet...she stayed...she stayed even though she had been captured plenty of times and has been hurt enough...why did she stay with me?" He thought, he was wondering this for years.

He was thinking too much, he needed air, he needed to go some place where no one would find him...he got out of his house and ran to the old training ground, nothing changed...the lake was still had its calm feature was still there, the old tree, shaded tree was still there he walked towards it and saw the tire swing they put on the branch so many years ago. When Cream turned 9 she wanted two swings on the other side of the tree, even though the tree was very old, it was still very stable and seemed like it would always will be. He sat down on a swing and rocked back and forth on the swing. It brought back memories. Memories that reminded him of a simpler time, and even though he was still fighting Eggman at even when he wasn't a teenager...it was much more easier to him than now.

He didn't know how much time had passed, 2 hours had passed and he realized how tired he was. He decided it was time for him to go home and get some rest. It was 3:03 in the morning and he immediately crashed on the couch.

The next day

Sonic woke up from the sound of his phone going off. He grunted and opened his eyes a little bit, the phones clock said 12:36 PM and then saw the caller ID said Tails, he answered the phone...

Sonic: Hello?

Tails: Hey Sonic you okay? You sound groggy.

Sonic: Yeah I'm fine, whatchya need?

Tails: Oh I just wanted tell you that Amy is stabilized now! You can go visit her!

Sonic: Are you sure?

Tails: You bet!

Sonic: Alright, I'll go visit her soon.

Tails: See yah Sonic!

Sonic: Bye.

They both hung up. Sonic got up and put on a dark green jacket on and went to a floral shop, and bought a bouquet of roses. "Roses for a Rose..." he said quietly, and smiled. He ran off to the hospital.


End file.
